Le retour du Survivant
by Miss green rabbit
Summary: Petit OS sur un Harry qui a disparut depuis... quelques années et qui revient en couple avec Severus. Il est enceinte et a déjà un garçon a Poudlard. Harry guimauve MPREG Bashing Hermione Ron


Le retour de Survivant 

Bonjour, c'est un OS assez court sur Harry Potter (appartient à J. K. Rowling). J'ai vu une demande de ce genre de fic (sheilaellana) et ça m'a beaucoup amusé de l'écrire donc voilà ^^. Bonne lecture.

« Mais puisque je vous dit que s'est ce sale serpent qui invente tout !

« Monsieur Weasley, il y a un témoin. Et...

« Et c'est qui le ''témoin'' ?

« Scorpius Malfoy, ...

« Mais c'est un...

« Cela suffit ! Je suis la directrice de cette école depuis 24 ans, et je n'ai jamais, je dit bien jamais M. Weasley, rencontrée de parents d'élèves aussi impoli que vous !

« Prof...

« Ne commencer pas Miss Granger, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez reçu l'ordre de Merlin que vous avez raison ! De toute ma carrière, je...

BOUM

La directrice s'interrompît pour engueuler le malotru qui sortait de sa cheminée, et tant pis si s'était le ministre, là le chaudron était plein ! C'était la 943e plainte contre Barbus Weasley- Brown, la 613e pour les jumeaux Weasley – Granger, la 240e pour Bovinus Weasley – Granger et la 92e pour le dernier Weasley – Granger. Ces cinq frères étaient insupportables, ils faisaient le bazar en cours, ne faisaient jamais eux même leur devoirs, raquettaient les élèves, Merlin (!) l'aîné avait même une enquête au derrière pour tentative de viol ! Mais comme le papa et parfois la maman avaient été les meilleurs amis du grand Sauveur, les victimes ne faisaient rien. Si, il paraissait qu'une fois des moldus ont tenté des poursuites mais comme le père est auror, il a étouffé l'affaire. Cette famille la rendait folle ! Même les potions de colorations capillaires n'aidaient plus, elle avait les cheveux argentés, enfin pour ceux qui lui restait... ceux qui n'avaient pas été arrachés. Oh, mais son visiteur était son mignon protégé, ou plutôt ses pour le moment.

Severus Snape, Lavande Brown, Ronald et Hermione Weasley regardaient la cheminée. Harry fuckin Potter ! Le grand Sauveur disparu depuis une vingtaine d'années ! Le Garçon Qui A Survécu Et Vaincu Et Disparut ! Mais...

« Harry !

Ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient élancer vers lui, pour se faire superbement ignorer.

« Où est t il ?

« Calmez vous Monsieur Potter Sn...

« Mon bébé, il est où ?!

« Calme toi Harry, il est à l'infirmerie. Il ne court aucun danger.

Harry se tournât vers le maître de potion les yeux humides.

« Mon bébééééééééé !

Il se jetât sur l'homme tout en pleurant. Il se mît à marmonner tandis que l'autre soupira tout en l'installant sur ses genoux, mettant ainsi en valeur son gros ventre. Au, il n'était pas devenu gros durant sa ''disparition''...

« Tu es enceinte ?!

« Harry, mon pote, tu étais où ? Tu es gay ?!

Le bel homme se relevât comme si il s'était brûler. Il se jetât sur le roux et le frappât. Le tout, sous le regard surpris des deux jeunes femmes et amusé de la directrice et du professeur.

« Mais, Harry...

« Abrutit ! Comment tu as pu faire ça à mon bébé ! Déjà que tu me pourrissais la vie maintenant tu t'en prend à mon bébé !

La célébrité perdît sa rage d'un coup et se mit à pleurer pour son bébé. Severus se leva, s'excusa auprès de sa supérieure et partît avec Harry pour l'infirmerie.

« C'était Harry ?

« En effet Monsieur Weasley, si vous voulez bien vous relever pour que je vous annonce les sanctions envers vos fils.

« Ils n'ont rien fait ! De toute manière c'est pas comme si les gens s'inquiétaient pour le rejeton Snape. Vous saviez où était Harry ? Et vous ne l'avez dit à personne ? Savez vous...

« Et pour le ''rejeton'' de Survivant, vous pensez que les gens ne s'en inquiète pas ? Miss Brown, vous êtes la mère de Barbus (Merlin ce nom) sur le papier, Monsieur Weasley vous a retiré tout vos autres droits ?

« Oui ?

« Vous êtes bien l'élève de cette chère Rita ?

« En effet... ?

« Que feriez vous si je vous disais être la marraine du jeune Eden Severus Harry Snape Potter ?

« …

Les yeux de la journaliste s'écarquillèrent, elle avait toujours regretté l'enfant issus de son union aussi intéressante que rapide avec ce boulet de Weasley. L'enfant l'avait toujours insulté sous les félicitations de son père et maintenant qu'il avait 17 ans... Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et quand elle avait refait sa vie avec son ancienne amoureuse de collège Parvati Patil, il était ingérable, son homophobe de fils. Elle lui en voulait, ou plus précisément au père de ce dernier qui avait transmis ses gênes homophobes à son fils, fait qui avait déjà fait la une de tout les journaux... Alors annoncer que Harry Potter revient, enceinte et qu'il est sûrement marier à la chauve souris des cachots. Et qu'ils ont déjà un fils qui est en ce moment même sur un lit à l'infirmerie ! Mais c'était un renouveau dans sa carrière ! Elle allait dépasser son maître ! Merlin, c'était presque mieux que le premier gros titre de Skeeter (Miss Sorcière 1895 s'est fait volé son balai ! Vous ne reviendra pas de se qu'il se passe dans la deuxième page!)

« Ce fut un plaisir Madame la directrice, puis je retourner travailler ?

« Je ne vous retiens pas, mes salutations à Miss Patil.

« QUOI ?! Revient ici tous de suite, LAVANDE !

La journaliste disparut dans la cheminée toute en marmonnant sa destination.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur un lit où Pomfresh avait fini par graver son nom. Harry était sous la couverture serrant son fils comme une peluche.

« Papa...

« …

« Papa, mes amis vont arriver...

L'homme lançât un regard pleureur sur son fils.

« Tu as honte de ton papa ?

« Quoi? Non ! Mais pleure pas ! Père! Aide moi ! Mais arrête de rire ! Père ! Papa !

Un groupe de Serpentard arriva, avec à sa tête, un petit blond.

« Je vois que tu t'amuses bien.

« Scorpius, aide moi !

« Et ça se dit Serpentard, hu.

« Dois je rappeler qui dors avec...

« La ferme Zabini ! Parrain, tu ne dis pas bonjour...

Le papa pleureur sortît du lit, un peu difficilement, et fit un gros câlin plein de bisous à son filleul. Il se mit ensuite à roucouler sous les regards moqueurs des autres Serpentards. Le jeune Malfoy tentât le regard noir remplit de dédain made in son grand papoune, mais qui ne marcha que moyennement sur son oncle et son cousin.

« Pourquoi a t il fallu que tu sois un soumis ? Sérieux parrainnnnnnnnn !

Le blondinet se débattît, en vain. Il resta donc dans les bras de l'homme. Tout ce petit monde se renseigna sur l'état du malade, mais Pomfresh arriva. Elle rassurât les jeunes et fit son dragon en jetant les élèves dehors. Les parents, ou au moins le papa, eu l'autorisation de rester avec son petit bébé adoré et elle allât voir une autre élève. Eden fini donc par s'endormir sur le ventre d'Harry, et il en fût bien content, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, Serpentard oblige.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry dévora son petit déjeuner, Son époux lui tandis le journal, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« 'bruit incompréhensible'

« Avale.

« Oui ?

« Miss Brown remonte dans mon estime.

« Non, une Gryffondor ? Donne, donne !

 _ **HARRY JAMES POTTER SNAPE,**_

 _ **OU COMMENT LE SURVIVANT A OBTENU SON CONTE DE FÉES**_

 _par Lavande Brown_

 _Le 12 octobre 2017, hier, Harry James Potter atterrissait dans le bureau de la Directrice Mc Gonnagal. En effet, son premier fils, Eden Severus Harry Snape Potter s'est fait agresser ! Heureusement, le garçon n'a rien, l'infirmière Pomfresh oblige. Les mal élevés qui ont commis se crime vous sont bien connus car il s'agit des fils Weasleys. Leur père ne pourra pas étouffer l'affaire cette fois ci !_

 _Enfin, on s'en fout de ses abrutis me direz vous, et vous aurez tout à fait raison ! Allons droit au but, que c'est t il passé durant toutes ses années ? D'après mes sources, le jeune Sauveur a fuit l'Angleterre parce que Ronald Billius Weasley et sa compagne lui ''pourrissait la vie''. Le couple envoyait des lettres à tout va pour que leur ''ami'' fasse des interviews, chose que notre Sauveur déteste. Il a donc décidé de s'inscrire à une FAC sorcière de médicomagie à Ottawa (où il a appris le français). Il y a aussi obtenu brillamment son diplôme, il a ensuite décidé de partir en Afrique où il a découvert des rituels et autres shamaneries. En parallèle, un maître de potion très connu à Poudlard, se rendait à une conférence de potions curatives en Afrique. Vous l'aurez compris, le coup de foudre. Au sens littéral, ils se sont battus en duel et la foudre les a touchée._

 _Mais la vie est bien faite car ils étaient entourés des meilleurs médicomages et potionnistes. Ils ont donc guérit très rapidement, enfin tout est relatif, leur médicomage m'a confié qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se crier dessus. Puis le jour où ils ont eu le droit de sortir, quelle ne fut pas la surprise du médicomage... je vous dirais que nous avons un jeune public. C'est doc tout naturellement qu'ils se sont mis ensemble. Trois ans plus tard naissait le petit Eden (stoppant la carrière de son papa, il veux s'occuper de ses bébés à plein temps si ce n'est pas mignon) qui a pour marraine pas moins que la directrice de Poudlard et pour parrain le lord le plus puissant d'Angleterre, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy._

 _Je concluerais cet article en rappelant que Weasley n°6 est un débile homophobe et qui a autant peur des serpents que des araignées. Dois je rappeler qu'il a des enfants qui s'en sont pris à l'enfant de notre mignon sauveur ? (vous les avez vus sur l'image du dessus, Merlin j'aurais voulu être à leur mariage!)_

 _Longue vie aux mariés !_

 _(même si ça commence à dater)_

« Comment a t elle eut une image de notre mariage ?

« Je n'en ai cure, mais dois je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à cette robe blanche ?

« … Ton appartement, maintenant !


End file.
